A new life
by skittlesbaby101
Summary: Sam is an orphan who was kicked out of his orphanage when he was to old to live there anymore he was forced to become homeless but a letter from an unknow family member who died changed his life (YAOI later on in the story as it progresses) BoyXBoy no lemons. rated T for language and minamal sexual scenes


New life.

* * *

A young boy about the age of 20 in dirtied filthy jeans and a

filthy long sleeved white shirt with dirty green colored vest over it wearing ripped torn up converse shoes, found his way to the small lot that was left to him by his recently deceased aunt that he just found out about. He was an orphan growing up and thought that he was an unwanted child. His name is a Sam and he was homeless, until recently. He got a letter from an unknown relative he didn't even know about. He just traveled to the new town called sunset valley.

"This will be a new life for me I just know it." He thought as he started to explore the new house.

There was a small house but it was decent sized to him. The towns houses looked so much grander to his little hut. It was a basic cabin on a fairly medium sized plot of land. It was one story, and there was an old refrigerator with two white rundown counters right next to it then and table on the right side in the little porch area. A small window was on the wall behind the table. The wood was a dark brown with stones lined halfway up. The roof was simple metal shingles. Sam walked up to the rundown old simple looking door. He took out the key that came with the letter saying that this house was now his to live in or sell and do as he wished to. He unlocked the door and walking in looking around the small room. It was sadly really simple. To the left was a single bed. It had pink covers and was really cheap looking. A cheap end table was right next to it with a small lamp in the middle. In the three other corners around the room were simple lamps. Sadly… those were pink to…

On his left against the wall was a baby crib. It had a teddy bear in purple overalls in it. the cribs fittings were yellow with red lines going criss-cross on it. he cringed when he saw it. turning his gaze away from it he looked at the rest of the hut.

at the far end to the left was a very dirty white couch that looked like it has been used for years and needed to be thrown away or get a deep cleansing. Next to it at the left was a small bookshelf with seven books on the top shelf. Sam walked over to it and pulled one of the books off of the shelf. He looked at it and laughed at the title. The title read "the Warlock of Palladia" his favorite book he read as a child. The caretaker of the orphanage had a small bookshelf stacked with books and he would drown himself in the glory of the silent words. Of course the other kids would make fun of him and call him a nerd for liking books. He would sit at his bed day and night and just read. They kept his mind away from wondering why he was abandoned to the horrid orphanage. Sam put the book back on the bookshelf and walked to the door on the left side of the small room. He opened it and walked into a small bathroom.

There was a shower on the left side of the room and a toilet in the middle of the wall in front of him a similar window to the rest of the house's windows right above it to the right on the wall was a basin sink and the same lamps on the sides of it, He turned them on and their light flowed through the room. A small mirror was hanging just above the sink. It was filthy but you could still see through it. Sam looked at his image in the mirror and looked at his filthy long light brown hair and dirt filled face. His aqua eyes stared back at him. They slowly started to show the hope he was gaining for his life.

He sighed.

"This will be a new life for me."

He walked over to the shower and got undressed then turned on the shower.

"Good there's hot water" he sighed as he got in.

This was his first shower in a long time. He felt like he was washing away his struggling past as he let the water run down him, cleaning his filthy skin.

* * *

(AN)

hello readers i will continue this story if you like it and leave reviews

don't worry there will be yaoi later on this is just the introduction.

but no smut. as i'm new to writing and i don't know how to wright lemons yet. I'm also 16 so shame on you :D

anyways review if you want to! (it will be highly appreciated!)

oh how i love sims! its like a story going through your mind while you play~

also if you don't know what yaoi is, it is boyxboy gay romance between two guys basically.


End file.
